Someone Who Takes My Sadness Away
by Gryffherin
Summary: Bahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka yang membuat semua nya menjadi indah..


Someone who takes my sadness away.

Summary:Orang yang tidak pernah disangka justru membuat semua nya indah..

Disclaimer:Bunda J.K Rowling tercintaa

Warning:gajelas,lebay,dll-_-

ENJOY!

Hermione berlari menuju ke menara astronomi,ia menangis karena melihat pemandangan _'itu'_

Ron berciuman dengan Lavender.

'Oh ayolah mione,lupakan dia.'Perintah hati kecil Hermione

Hermione tidak memedulikan suara hati kecil hanya menangis,menangis dan menangis bulan pun seperti ikut menangis melihat nya seperti itu.

Ketua murid kita,miss-know-it-all kita dia,sangat terpuruk dan bisa dibilang, waktu yang sama,Aula besar penuh dengan anak-anak yang memakan makanan dengan nafsu,wajar,mereka baru saja disuapi ilmu ilmu yang sungguh-sungguh rumit.

Lihat Ron,yang makan dengan banyak tanpa memedulikan kepala lavender yang ada di lengan nya,Bahkan Harry dan Ginny sangat bosan dengan pemandangan ,mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey,dimana Mione?"

"mungkin di perpustakaan,kau tahu bagaimana dia."

"Hebat sekali mu menghilang,dan kau hanya bisa santai makan dan menjawab seperti otakmu?"

Ron hanya mengangkat kedua bahu nya dan melanjutkan makan nya.

Ginny menatap khawatir ke pintu aula besar,ia dan Harry berpandangan,seperti membuat telepati,mereka bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi mencari Hermione

Hermione hanya ter-isak dan menyadari ia telat makan persetan dengan lemah sekali,bahkan berdiri pun tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ,Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkan nya.

Draco menatap kosong kepada sang putrid Gryffindor tersebut,dan menyeringai

"kenapa granger?menangis lagi,eh?"

"shut up,Ferret."

"Mione,Jangan paksa dirimu,sudahlah jangan menangisi redhead wealey mataku,kumohon."

Hermione hanya melongo mendengar seorang malfoy yang membenci mudblood itu,memanggil nama nya dengan suara indah nya,

Hermione menatap mata kelabu nya itu,dingin sekali,tapi indah,Hermione seperti terhipnotis.

"Granger,kumohon jangan menangis lagi,tersenyumlah,kau sangat jelek saat menangis,kau tahu?"

Hermione hanya tertawa dan tersenyum tipis "terimakasih malfoy,lihatlah,aku sudah tersenyum."

Draco hanya tersenyum dan menggengam erat tangan Hermione dan berkata "mau pulang ke asrama,bersamaku granger?"

Pagi yang indah,bahkan Hermione tersenyum dan mengingat-ingat perilaku aneh malfoy mengingat mata kelabu indah itu,entah kenapa perutnya bergejolak,rasanya indah.

Draco menggeliat dan membuka matanya,sebelum berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran."uhh,kalau bukan karena granger itu,aku akan membolos seharian ,sehari bersama penuh!"

Eh,Draco?Kau bilang "kalau bukan karena granger"?tiba-tiba draco mengingat kalimat yang ia lontarkan sendiri dari mulut nya itu,dan pipinya merona malfoy,kau sudah gila?malfoy tidak pernah pasti pasti akan mencekik dirinya sendiri jika melihat pemandangan ini.

Draco keluar dari kamar nya dan menemui Hermione yang sedang membaca draco berkata 'cantik sekali'.Draco melihat Hermione tanpa kedip,ia mencoba untuk menahan agar pipi nya tak merona merah.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan nya ke belakang,dan melihat Draco memandangnya tanpa kedip,lihat wajah nya,sungguh 7 tahun aku bersama nya,aku baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat bahkan lebih dari sangat tampan.

Mereka berpandangan dan berbalik ke kenyataan pada saat sebuah teriakan keras dari jendela menganggu semua ,pipi mereka berdua memerah.

"err..mate,aku "ujar blaise mencoba menyadarkan draco

"ada apa?"kata draco ketus

"wow,slow mate,ayo cepat,kau daritadi hanya bengong melihat granger dengan tatapan 'wow'"kata blaise menyeringai

"urgh,kau sudah tahu jawaban nya,Blaise,sepertinya aku sudah bercerita tentang itu sejak dari kelas 6."

"ok,ok,Tuan Malfoy,mari kita pergi ke Aula besar,Granger,kami duluan."

"Ya,Zabini Malfoy,hati-hati,imgat jangan sampai berbuat onar atau bahaya menunggumu"

"Ya,Granger,Tenang saja." Draco tersenyum dan pergi bersama Blaise

Hermione?oh lihat pipi nya,bersemu merah._.


End file.
